SS4: Cook Islands
Swimmer's Survivor: Cook Islands is the 4th installment of [http://swimmers-survivor.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page Swimmer's Survivor].'' The season features sixteen brand new castaways being joined by four all-stars, all competing for the title of Sole Survivor. Announcement/Production SS4 was first officially announced in the form of a sign-up video , announcing the recasting of the older, cancelled SS4: Heroes vs. Villains. The season was announced to be Exile Island, and feature 4 veterans with 12 new players, but was later changed to Cook Islands, with 4 veterans and ''16 new players. The official cast was announced on August 13th, 2013, when the SS4 intro was realeased. SS4's first episode was released on August 20th, 2013, during the midseason of SBB1 . However, it was put on temporary hold, so SBB1 could finish with more focus. Near the end of SBB1, a promo was released, teasing the return of SS4 and its various new twists. SS4 was resumed after the SBB1 finale, with its second episode airing on September 21st, 2013. Twists/Changes * Exile Island: For the first time ever in the SS season, Exile Island is introduced. After an Immunity Challenge, players may banish a player from the rival tribe to Exile Island. This island (entirely separate from the existing camps) will force the banished player to fend for him/herself until the upcoming Immunity Challenge (unless stated otherwise). The player would not be left in despair, for he/she will be given clues to a Hidden Immunity Idol that is hidden somewhere on the island. * Veterans : Along with the 16 newcomers, 4 veterans from former SS seasons joined them to compete; Stephen, Malcolm, Lisa, and Kim. Each of the 4 tribes received one veteran. * Mutiny: On Day 7, the tribes were offered to switch tribe affiliations. * 'Triple Tribal ': On Day 18, all three post-mutiny tribes went to tribal. Everyone competed in individual immunity for their tribe's council, and all voted off one player from their tribe. Castaways Season Summary SS4: Cook Islands started off with 16 new players that were joined by four returning all stars. The castaways were quickly divided into four tribes: Hiki, Aitu, Puka, and Raro. On each tribe of 5, there were 4 new playesr joined by one all star. In addition, the castaways learned that this season would feature Exile Island. At the end of each immunity challenge, the losing tribe would choose one person from each of the winning tribes to go to Exile Island and have a shot at finding the Hidden Immunity Idol. In the first immunity challenge, Raro dominated the challenge, and after Puka and Hiki came in 2nd and 3rd place, it meant that Aitu would be sent to the first tribal council of the season. However, Aitu first chose to send Corinne, Lex, and Krista to Exile Island, but none of them found the idol. At tribal, Aitu unanimously voted out Frosti in a 4-1 vote. Following Frosti's elimination, the tribes competed in antoher challenge, and Raro, Puka, and Hiki teamed up on Aitu, forcing them to lose the challenge and go to tribal council again. Aitu then chose to send Kim, Ozzy, and Malcolm to Exile Island, but none of them found the Idol. At tribal council, Zoe was unanimously voted out in a 3-1 vote. On Day 7, after two eliminations, the tribes were given the opportunity to mutiny to another tribe. However, Aitu was forced to mutiny to another tribe because the former Aitu tribe was being disband. When the smoke cleared, Stephen, Danielle, and Reynold all mutined from Aitu to Hiki. However, Malcolm and Abi Maria mutinied from Hiki to Puka, while Krista and Kenny mutinied from Puka to Raro. Meanwhile, Ozzy mutinied from Puka to Hiki, and Lisa and Lex mutinied from Puka to Raro. And all the Raro tribe members remained on the Raro tribe. Because Raro had an overwhelming numbers advantage, it was sent to an auto tribal council and with no one going to Exile Island. At tribal, Lex was voted out for being an outsider in a 7-2 vote. After Lex's elimination, the tribes competed in another immunity challenge, which went on to be won by Raro and Hiki, which meant that Puka had to go to tribal council. Also, Krista, Reynold, Ozzy, and Abi Maria were chosen to gp to Exile Island. At tribal council, Allie was voted out in a 2-1-1 vote. After Hiki lost the next challenge, Kim, Malcolm, and Abi Maria went to Exile Island, and Kim found a hidden immunity idol. Then, Ozzy went home after a 3-1-1 vote at tribal council. On day 18, it was announced to the tribes that there would be a "Triple Tribal" Twist, meaning that all three tribes were going to tribal council! But first, everyone had a shot at individual immunity. Danielle won immunity on Hiki, Malcolm won immunity on Puka, and Kim won immunity on Raro. All 15 castaways then went to Exile Island. And Krista and Danielle went on to find hidden immunity idols. At Hiki's tribal council, James was unsurprsingly voted out in a 3-1 vote. On Puka, Malcolm casted the only vote, and he chose to vote out Katie in a 1-0 vote. However, on Raro, the majority alliance voted for Krista, but Julia, motivated by paranoia of an idol popping up, threw Rob's vote on to Kenny as an insurance policy. But Julia's back up plan failed when Krista played an idol, negated all of the votes against her, and Krista's and Corinne's votes for Julia sent Julia packing. Episode Guide Voting History